


Silly Boy

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Billy Tallent and his relationship with Joe Dick. This is a bookend for my Joe Dick "Monster" vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Hard Core Logo  
> Song: What Now? by Dag Nasty  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/sbdraft1.avi)  
> File Size: 40.4 MB

This vid was first seen posted in my livejournal (vagabondage) on Dec. 21, 2013


End file.
